(Rise of the Golden Dragon)
In vol 2 in the''' Blue Dragon Emperor', Alex Gremory is back and ready for more. He is one of the main characters in the '''Rise of the Golden Dragon' story. Alex not only faces new foes, but also deals with past family and learns more of himself each day goes by. Appearances Alex once had dark blue hair and sea blue eyes. During and after battle with Loki, Alex give his body to clone of Albion, thus having his body being the stronger and having his hair be white and two different color of eyes. The left is red and while right is blue, both having same shape four-point star-like pupil. At school he wears a uniforms consist of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Also a wore a blue scarf with diamond miniaturists. At times off from school, he wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Also a dark jet blue coat and with black shoes. In battle or in missions, Alex wears a black battle suit, black dress shoes, red over coat with white markings on it and a blue scarf around his neck, having Murasame on the left side of his hip. Later in the story and after his final battle with Axel, Alex gain draconic and demonic markings on his body. Draconic being blue and demonic red. His hair became longer and spiker. He wears a silver draconic armor, being close to the Satan uniform and carries Phantasmal Great sword, Balmung, on his back, and the Demonic Sword, Murasame, on his left side. Personality “Treats others as you want to be treated.” ''– By Alex. Alex has great peace, manners, respect and never looks down on others, but be by them no matter what. He is the prime example of a leader who would do what it takes to protect them, make them happy rather than sad. If someone was weak, he wouldn't look down on them cause of that, but build them up. Alex as a wonderful person who is well open minded, never obvious, he treats them as equals and not weak minded people who can't protect others rather themselves. So, Alex show respect and honor to the strong and weak no matter what. Power and Abilities '''Strength'- By training very hard to be at new levels, Alex possesses an absurd level of strength, being able to easily overpower other High-Class Devils. Lightning Speed- When trailing within lightning speed, Alex leaves behind a stream of bolts of lightning that be use as upcoming attack. While his speed is fast, it still need room of work. Endurance: Alex possesses a higher endurance like most High-Class Devils. Master Combatant- Due to his ability, as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Alex has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc. Demonic, Holy, and Draconic Power- Through intense training and practice, Alex has obtained overwhelming energy and magic. Lightning Dragon- Alex already known how to use lightning in a way, but later train in way for it to be on whole new level. He can use dragon lightning attacks to powerful level and even able to breath it from his mouth. Water Dragon- At first Alex level to use water base magic was on a low level, but gain a boost from training with Tiamat to whole new level. He still needs a source of water to control, but now is more afforce to be known by. Ice Dragon- Alex use for ice magic can only work if water is nearby, but with the training from Tiamat. He can now use some Ice magic with water. Angel’s Touch: Since Alex is a quarter Fallen Angel, Alex can use holy magic and absorb it too use own power without being burnt. Devil’s Absorption: When Alex was reincarnated into Devil. Alex had the ability to absorb any magic and make into his own. By using this ability, Alex can have the magic that was thrown at him and use it anytime he wants. Power of Destruction: During his training, Alex was heavily damaged by a sphere of destruction from Sirzechs. Alex absorb a little of the Power of Destruction and later gain the whole abilities of it. Also, the color of red turn into blue for Alex's abilities. 014798e3.gif|Teleporting by using Blue Chaos 5131613-4803961750-tumbl.gif|Blue Chaos surround Alex's body For_Someone's_Glory.gif|Someone looking at Alex Knight_of_Honor_FGO.gif|Using Blue Chaos to summon a new weapon and using it 4881646-7982914318-1IDkp.gif|Blue Chaos Booster Alex abilities tenfold *'Destruction of Blue Chaos': While Alex is learning how to use it. Alex can use it to power his abilities to tenfold and now is main factor in means of Boosting his abilities with Boosted Gear. It has also been noted by few others. That Blue Chaos boost not only booster Alex’s abilities, but also hide himself in black mist, making him look like a blackish creature from hell. *'Ruin the Extinct': Alex can form his Power of Destruction by focusing its power into numerous highly mobile small spheres able to eliminate. Also, Alex can use it on his sphere attacks to a new level, but is still in training. Flight: Since Alex is part Fallen Angel and a reincarnated Devil. Alex has gray-like angel wings to have great flight. Also, he grains the great able fly fast, close to speed of light from using the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings to from Blue Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. It was noted that Alex rank will not be judge number of wings, but his abilities only. Equipment Absolute Defense- A blue jewel dragon-like arm on Alex's right arm. Alex has a high defense to withstand any attack. Alex can withstand an attack. Defense will start to absorb the attack and make Alex's defense and abilities tenfold. After absorbing an attack, Alex can use to power up any attack or power up the defense more. Murasame – A cursed demonic blade that could kill a person with a single cut. Once the sword pierced the skin, a poisonous curse spread through the victim's body, killing them within seconds by stopping their heart. The curse appeared as black markings that originated from the wound and spread across the victim's skin. These markings vanished once the person had died. However, those who have demonic magic within them, like Devils, would only be damaged and poison by the cut, slowly will die out if not taken care of. Akame unleashing Murasames Trump Card.png|Murasame's Spirit tumblr_oj58c8vRPh1sbh7cpo4_r1_400.gif|Balmung and Clarent, activating before clashing Sword clashed .gif|"Balmung!" vs "Clarent Blood Arthur!" Balmung – A cursed holy dragon slaying blade that Alex gain after his fight with Siegfried. It also possesses the attributes of its origin, the demonic blade Gram, and will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. The blue jewel of the hilt stores and preserves magic energy, releasing and emanates a blue twilight aura. Those have blood of a dragon gain more damage. Boosted Gear - After absorbing the orb of the Red Dragon Emperor during the fight with Euclid. Alex had gain the ability of Boosted Gear. He now can Boost, which can double his physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Divine Dividing- After absorbing the orb of the White Dragon Emperor, Alex gain a pair of White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, but later turn into a pair of Blue Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of light wings on his back, which enables flight that can reach light-speed. These wings can Divide the opponent's power by half after coming into physical contact and adding to their own. Absolute Defense Balance Breaker: A full blue body armor with white adaption. Horns are white and deep blue diamond on Alex's chest, glowing in light blue energy. His eyes glow with light blue, making his eyesight better than before. Demonic Prince Promotion: Is transformation that makes Alex demonic abilities tenfold and having his armor black with blue marks and his eyes be red. The chat goes like this: I, who am about to awaken, I am the Heavenly Dragon that holds his friends close, I hold 'Infinite' possibilities and uphold the 'Dream' I am the Blue Demonic Prince, I shall show you the Path of Bliss to the heavens. '' DEMONIC PRINCE PROMOTION'' Juggernaut Drive: Also, known as the Dragon of Bliss, like Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. Absolute Defense also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Blissful Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured. Alex first went into Juggernaut Drive to save Issei from his Juggernaut Drive, which would also be his last time. It also has access to the Alpha Smasher, one of the most powerful attacks of the Absolute Defense. It gains Alex the full body of Aquilo in his prime, having blue jewels around his body and blue dragon with white and golden horns on his head and claws. If Alex goes into his Juggernaut Drive longer than he should, the armor will break and go through a new transformation. The chat goes like: spiral_dragon__juggernaut_drive_by_ltdtaylor1970-d9k8j90.jpg|Juggernaut Drive |linktext=Dragon Myriad Dragon King.png|Morphing into Second Form I, who am about to awaken I am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the power of bliss for heaven I pity the 'Infinite' and look up to the 'Dream' I shall become the Blue Dragon of Bliss I shall help you achieve the pure know as Bliss JUGGERNAUT DRIVE Dragon’s Path: Is an ability that Alex learn that he can remember each weapon he sees or what blade that has been used during battle by just by looking at the weapon. That weapon will be stored and later if Alex wishes he used has his weapon. Only downside is that the weapon is not as power ordinary one. Iron Lands: Also, known as ‘Infinite’ and ‘Dream’ Creation of Blades is the Balance Breaker of Dragon’s Path. It summons a vast land fill with many weapons that many warriors have used throughout history and time. Alex and his future self (Archer) have complete control over the Iron Lands. The chat was remade by Alex and it goes like: Alex: I am the Bone of my Sword Albion: I carry myself into Battle Aquilo: With the Dreams and Hopes of my Loved ones Both Dragons: The Fear of Death pushes me Alex: To makes Choices Albion: I would never do Aquilo: I would never Dream Both Dragons: But to save my Loved ones Alex: I would Declare War Albion: I would Stare Death in the face Aquilo: The path of a Dragon is a Long and Dangerous one All: But I would never walk a Different one!!! Techniques Grand Fall: Alex can leap into the higher place than target by using flight ability and performs a drop-kick on the target which causes high damage. He can increase the strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. Grand Fall Wings: Like the standard Grand Fall, but with wings and make two times more damages. Grand Shock: Alex can punch into the ground or any sold items. To make powerful shock wave to cause the target to be stun for short time. Grand Sphere: If Alex can hold his ground and gather up all the defense into power blue sphere. The sphere can withstand and cause a powerful damage to the target. Aura Sphere: If Alex gains all the attacks it absorbed and turn it into a powerful wave of energy attack. The wave has an enough firepower to destroy even the strongest targets. The more attacks Alex absorbs. The more powerful the attack will be. Grand Spirit Shoot: Alex can fire a power blue energy shot towards the target. Grand Cannon: Alex can fire five powerful spheres of energy towards the target. Themes Soldiers by Otherwise. Brave Shine by Sapphire. Facts Alex new clothing aappearances is based on Wave from Akame ga Kill and Shirou Kotomine from Fate/Apocrypha. Alex's hair style is based of Shirou Kotomine from Fate/Apocrypha. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Dragons